Maintenance Panel
FNAC= The Maintenance Panel is a vital game mechanic in Five Nights at Candy's. It is used to find the animatronics around the place. Appearance The maintenance Panel Appears to Be a Regular security tablet with a grey plastic border and a green light with two other lights (that are off) under it to the top right corner. In the camera view, there is a security map of the restaurant, a red circle that blinks in the top left corner, and an eye beside the circle when the night vision is on. Gameplay The maintenance panel is used watch the cameras and to locate animatronics, so the night guard can find out where they are. Normally, the camera is completely dark, but the night vision can be turned on to see more clearly. Sometimes, the night vision is not needed, as the toy animatronics have eyes that shine in the dark and thus they can be spotted without it. When putting the monitor down, the night vision will automatically turn off. The Main uses for the monitor are to watch Blank to know when he is about to attack, and to see if animatronics without shiny eyes, like Old Candy and RAT, are at the doors. The Maintenance Panel does not seem to take power normally, but it seems to drain power when using night vision. |-|FNAC 2= The Maintenance Panel is a vital game mechanic in Five Nights at Candy's 2. It is used to find the animatronics around the place, and lure them around the building using telephones. Appearance The Maintenance Panel seems to be located under the player desk, forcing the player to look down in order to see the Maintenance Panel. The panel itself is white and has 5 plugs connected to the upper side: a red, a white, a yellow and two black ones. Upon opening it there's also visible crack on the screen. Gameplay In the second game it is called the SaSS, the Security and Surveillance System. It is used to keep track of the animatronics movements by checking the cameras. With it, the player can also access the telephones and use them to lure away animatronics by activating the phone call. Unlike the first game, it doesn't drain any power, but the phones can be temporarily disabled by the animatronics in the same room and uniquely, the Penguin and RAT can crash the entire SaSS if they are caught on camera while they are close to it. The former makes the player unable to use that phone for awhile, while the letter leaves them completely vulnerable to all animatronics until the SaSS has rebooted itself. Trivia *SaSS as well as the monitoring system seems to be very old, since the cameras have very low number of FPS. **It's also supported by the fact that SaSS has an interface style similar to Windows 95. *There's a visible crack on the panel's screen. |-|Audio= FNAC FNAC 2 .]] is ringing.]] , Cindy or Blank disables a phone]]. |-|Gallery= Five Nights at Candy's 213.png|Maintenance Panel button Monitor.gif|The animation of the monitor being put up and down Monitor overlay.gif|The overlay of the Maintenance Panel. Monitor static.gif|The Maintenance Panel static. Night vision.png|The symbol that appears when night vision is on. 283.png|When Cam 01 isn't selected. 284.png|When Cam 01 is in use. 285.png|When Cam 02 isn't selected. File:295.png|When Cam 02 is in use. Cam 03.png|When Cam 03 isn't selected. 226.png|When Cam 03 is in use. Cam 04.png|When Cam 04 isn't selected. 280.png|When Cam 04 is in use. Cam 05.png|When Cam 05 isn't selected. 297.png|When Cam 05 is in use. Cam 06.png|When Cam 06 isn't selected. 298.png|When Cam 06 is in use. Cam 07.png|When Cam 07 isn't selected. 299.png|When Cam 07 is in use. Cam 08.png|When Cam 08 isn't selected. Cam8use.png|When Cam 08 is in use. Cam 09.png|When Cam 09 isn't selected. Cam9use.png|When Cam 09 is in use. Cam 10.png|When Cam 10 isn't selected. 302.png|When Cam 10 is in use. Cam 11.png|When Cam 11 isn't selected. 303.png|When Cam 11 is in use. Cam 12.png|When Cam 12 isn't selected. 304.png|When Cam 12 is in use. Five Nights at Candy's 2 Marylin panel up semerone.gif|The animation of the monitor being put up Marylin panel down semerone.gif|The animation of the monitor being put down Fnac 2 cam animated by semerone.gif|The overlay of the Maintenance Panel. 60.png|A crack. FNAC 2 connect lost Semerone.gif|The signal lost of the Maintenance Panel animated. 260 FNAC 2 broken phone ingame map.png|The signal lost of the Maintenance Panel. SaSS Reboot Animated.gif|The security system rebooting shortly after being crashed by The Penguin or RAT 358 SaSS crash Penguin.png|The error message after the Penguin has crashed SaSS. 46.png|The error message after RAT has crashed SaSS. 6 CAM 11 offline.png|When Cam 011 isn't selected. 7 CAM 11 online.png|When Cam 011 is in use. 8 CAM 12 offline.png|When Cam 012 isn't selected. 9 CAM 12 online.png|When Cam 012 is in use. 10 CAM 13 offline.png|When Cam 013 isn't selected. 11 CAM 13 online.png|When Cam 013 is in use. 12 CAM 14 offline.png|When Cam 014 isn't selected. 13 CAM 14 online.png|When Cam 014 is in use. 14 CAM 15 offline.png|When Cam 015 isn't selected. 15 CAM 15 online.png|When Cam 015 is in use. 16 CAM 16 offline.png|When Cam 016 isn't selected. 17 CAM 16 online.png|When Cam 016 is in use. 3 phone switched on.png|When a phone call has ended. 4 phone switched off.png|When a phone call is used. 5 broken phone.png|When an animatronic temporarily disabled a phone. 964 pre crash rat.png|RAT Before Crashing SaSS RAT Crashing the SaSS.png|RAT crashing SaSS 955 Penguin crash.png|Penguin Crashing SaSS FNaC2Penguin.png|Penguin Before Crashing SaSS Category:Game Mechanics Panel Category:Five Nights at Candy's Category:Five Nights at Candy's 2 Category:Consumer